Movie Knight
by 1JamesPenaDrive
Summary: Kendall and Katie have a movie 'knight' (Like their last name. *Insert sarcastic laughter here*) and things take an unexcected twist. Fluff! For Kendallys birthday.


**Hey guys, it's me. I'm back! Almost forgot to post this! But I didn't! Yay? Oh, and for the title I purposly spelled Knight like that. :) So yeah, Gone To Soon will be up in like two weeks. If anyone who reads this actually follows my main series. And also. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT! That's all for now. Talk to you soon! Monday November 12. **

* * *

Movie Knight:

(Kendall POV)

It was a stormy Friday night, and all of the guys were out doing something. Logan was out with Camille. James was at the gym. And I wasn't too sure where Carlos was, most likely the nearest restaurant, for that boy has a bottomless pit for a stomach.

My mom was out at a night shift at a new dinner a couple of miles north of Hollywood, she wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.

So that left me and my baby sister Katie. Okay, so she isn't actually a baby any more, she's eleven, but that's a baby to me.

"Hey Katie," I knocked on my sisters door. "You wanna watch a movie with me?"

"One second!" Katie called. One second later the door opened. "What movie?"

"I don't know, I figured I would let you chose." I shrugged, resisting the urge to smooth out my sisters disheveled hair.

"Okay," Katie answered. "Let me get into my PJ's and I'll be right out." The door closed once again.  
Pajama's didn't actually sound like that bad of an idea. I slipped to my room and pulled on my favorite plaid flannel pants and white t-shirt.

While I waited around for my sister, I put some popcorn in the microwave and pulled out our DVD collection.

Katie entered the room just after the popcorn finished popping. "Popcorn?" She asked eagerly.

I nodded, and then continued the search for a bowl to put it in. After I found one big enough, I emptied out the bag and took a good look at my sister.

She was wearing very short pink shorts and a very thin low black V-neck. In addition, her hair was lose and she was holding her favorite stuffed bear, that she refused to sleep with out. "What?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Your outfit is not big brother approved." I raised my eyebrows. "Go change."

"But Kendall! They're just pajamas!" Katie protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Katie, now."

"Fine." Katie grumped, stalking to her room, accidently dropping her bear in the process.

Where did she even get pajamas like that anyway? I picked up the worn teddy bear and set it on the counter. "She just abandoned you Mickey. That wasn't very nice was it?" The bear was originally brown and fluffy, but now most of its fur is worn, it's still soft though. Feels like velvet.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Happy Kendall?" Katie grumped, spreading her arms out so I could see what she was wearing. I turned around and gazed at my sister. She was dressed in a long sleeve purple button up shirt, with matching pants. Her hair was held back in a head band. "Or should I go put on my footsie pajamas?"

I ignored the dig. "Wait you still have those?"

"I'm not putting them on Kendall!" Katie giggled.

"Fine." I sighed dramatically. I turned around and grabbed Mickey the bear. "Catch." I said as I threw it to her.

Katie blushed. I knew she prided herself on having a strong image, and if any of the kids from her class found out she still slept with a teddy bear, Katie would die. But around me, she pretty much let her guard down.

"Have you chosen the movie yet?" I asked my sister, picking up the popcorn bowl, lifting it above my sister's head as she reached for it.

"No, where are they?" Katie asked me, twirling her bear.

"Coffee table." I answered pulling a few blankets off the back of the couch.

Katie knelt to the ground rifling through the movies. "What about this one? I haven't seen it before." Katie held up _Paranormal Activity 3_.

My eyes widened. The guys and I had tried to watch that movie a few months ago, but we only got halfway through. It was so scary that I still have nightmares about it. "I don't know Katie, it's pretty scary."

"So? I really wanna see it!" Katie begged. "Pleeeease?"

"You're going to get scared!" I told my sister, scratching my head.

"I won't get scared!" Katie crawled up next to me. "Please Kendall? Pleeeease?"

"Fine." I gave in. "But it isn't my fault if you do get scared." I got off the couch and put the DVD in.

"I won't!" Katie insisted.

I flicked off all the lights but the ones in the kitchen, then came and sat back down on the couch as the movie started. I pulled a blanket over myself and Katie cuddled in close to me. I wrapped my arm around her and set the popcorn in between us.

Every time something scary would happen Katie would jump and burry her face in my chest and each time I would ask. "Do you want me to turn it off?"

Katie's response was always no, and that the movie wasn't that scary anyway.

We were about three-fourths of the way into the movie when the power went out.

Katie screamed and latched onto me.

"Katie, it's okay, it's just a power outage!" I reassured my sister. I knew I shouldn't have let her watch that movie.

The wind blew really hard and causing a tree to knock against the window.

"What was that?!" Katie screamed, holding me even tighter.

"It was just the wind." I told my sister stroking her hair.

Katie glanced up at me. "I don't like this Kendall. Make the storm go away. Make the lights turn back on."

I felt my heart in half break. "Katie I can't. I'm sorry."

"But you have to be able to! You're the big brother!" Katie sobbed into my shirt.

It was official, my heart wasn't broken in half; it was shattered into a million pieces. "Awww, Katie." I stroked her hair for a few minutes.

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Katie I'll be right back." I lifted my sister off my lap and jumped off the couch.

"Kendall no! Please stay!" Katie begged me, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"I'll be back in a minute. Just stay right there!" I left the room in search of every candle we owned. I brought them all back into the family room and started to place them around the room. I grabbed the lighter and lit every single one of them. Soon I was surrounded by the warm glow of fifty candles.

"Okay Katie, you can open your eyes." I told my sister, who was in fetal position on the couch.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. "It looks really pretty Kendall."

I bowed in front of her and held out a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Katie giggled, took my hand and left Mickey on the couch.

I set Katie on my feet and began to dance around the room with her.

I began to sing _Cover Girl_. "I don't know why you always get so insecure…"

We danced through three more songs before Katie announced she was tired.

"Should I tuck you in then?" I asked my sister.

Katie glanced up at me shyly. "Can I sleep in your room?"

I knelt down to Katie's height and raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me why?"

Katie blushed.

"Is the great Katie Knight, dare I say it," I put my hands on her sides and tickled her. "Scared?"

She giggled and pushed my hands off her. "Not scared. Lonely, is more like it."

I smiled at the little lie she told me. "Well come along then."

"Thanks Kendall." Katie took my hand and followed me as I blew out all of the candles around the room.

"You have Mickey?" I teased my sister.

She pressed her toe to the back of my leg. "Apologize for teasing me or you fall." Katie threatened.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't very nice of me, to tease my little sister who's _scared_!" I smiled, and blocked my fall as Katie let go of my hand and made my knee give out. "Hey!" I cried, rolling on my back.

Katie stuck her tongue out at me. I took my left leg and swept it under Katie's, catching her as she fell on top of me.

"That wasn't nice!" Katie cried. I had her hands trapped in mine; she was on top of me, laughing.

I managed to roll over and I pinned her down. "I know! But it was fun!" I leaned down and gave my sister a kiss on the cheek.

Katie squirmed under my grip and managed to roll on top of me. "Pinned!" She giggled, pushing my hands down to the ground. I laughed and sat up, Katie's legs wrapped around me. We made our way to my bedroom. I pulled back the covers and let Katie crawl in.

I stretched out in my bed, next to Katie. "Still scared?"

She gave me a small shove. "I never was scared Kendall."

"Good night baby sister. I love you." I told my sister.

Katie smiled. "Night big brother. I love you too."

A few minutes later we heard the main door open and someone come clomping inside.

Katie grabbed onto me. "What was that?!"

"Most likely Logan." I replied sleepily.

"Kendall?" Katie asked shyly.

"Yes Katie?" I rolled over to look at my little sister.

"I lied." Katie confessed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I really am scared." Katie whisper-confided.

I rolled on my back again and looked at the ceiling, wrapping one arm around Katie. "Yeah I know Katie."

"You did?!" Katie asked, sounding shocked. "How?"

I smiled. "You aren't the best actor." I took my baby sisters hand in mine and rested it on my stomach.

Katie fake-smiled. "Can we finish watching that movie tomorrow? I kind of liked it."

"We'll see." I smiled, trying not to laugh.

Of course the rest of the movie is another story, for another time that isn't now.

* * *

**Not to proud of the ending, but yeah. There's my story folks! Talk to you soon. XOXO~Tay**


End file.
